Home Again
by Ninjette Twitch
Summary: Mamoru has finally come home from his studies overseas. How will his and Usagi's reunion be?
1. Chapter 1

Home Again

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Sailor Moon. It is not mine in the least. But this story sure is!

Summary: Mamoru has been away at school for 3 years. He's back and is looking for the one person he's been missing.

(Also, I realize becoming a doctor takes WAY longer than 3 years. Just go with it for the story's sake, will ya?)

Mamoru looked at the Crown Arcade doors with a smile as he stood on the sidewalk. It had been three years; three long years since he had stepped through those doors. He had been away in America at school, studying to become a doctor, which he now was. Well, in degree-form anyway. He hadn't quite gotten a job yet. But hey, he just graduated!

He had to admit he was a bit nervous. It had been quite a while since he had seen any of his friends, particularly a certain Odango Atama. He did keep in contact with Motoki. He couldn't not talk to his best friend for three years. And he had talked to Usagi once in the whole three years.

" _Well I'm glad you're doing well, man!" Motoki said into the phone with a smile._

" _As much as I study, I better be doing well," he replied with a chuckle. Motoki laughed in response._

" _Hey, Motoki! Who ya talking to?" Came a certain upbeat voice. Motoki smiled._

" _Usagi?" Mamoru asked his friend, hearing the voice on the other end. Usagi blinked as Motoki handed her the phone with a grin._

" _Hello?" She asked carefully._

" _What's up, Odango?" He asked with a grin upon hearing her voice. He hadn't heard it in over a year and a half._

" _Mamoru?" She squealed in surprise. She hopped up from her seat at the counter and paced excitedly around the front of the arcade. Motoki smiled knowingly. "Hey, baka! How are the states treating you?"_

 _Mamoru grinned at his old nickname. "They are great. How are your grades treating you?" He teased._

 _She rolled her eyes as she popped down into a booth with a huge smile taking over her features. "I see America hasn't taught you any manners." She sniped back._

" _No amount of studying could bring your grades up either," he shot through the phone. She huffed in response, crossing her arms even though he couldn't see her._

" _Ugh! Why do you have to be such a big, dumb jerk?!" She screeched into the receiver._

" _Why do you have to be such an Odango Atama?" He answered back matter-of-factly._

 _She sighed in an exasperated tone. "You really are not a nice person," she replied calmly. Mamoru laughed into the phone._

" _Man, Usagi. You have no idea how much I miss you," he said without thinking. The line went quite as Usagi tried to concentrate on what he just said. Not only had he told her he missed her, he called her by her actual name. Mamoru held his breath as he rolled his eyes at himself._

" _I miss you too, Mamoru." She finally said softly. "When are you coming home?"_

" _As soon as I can, Odango. I promise." The nickname this time was used as a term of endearment, not in jest. And they both knew it. The line was quite as neither of them knew what to say next. It was Usagi who responded first._

" _I have to go, Mamoru," she said in the most forced chipper voice he had ever heard. It broke his heart. She stood from the booth and rushed to the bar. "Got a lot of studying to do and stuff. So…I'll talk to you later. Bye!" He didn't even get to respond before she shoved the phone back in Motoki's hand and ran back out of the arcade._

He took a deep breath as the last conversation he had with Usagi played in his head. Well, it was now or never. He didn't come all the way home from the U.S. just to stand on the sidewalk.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he walked in through the doors. A few kids were strewed about the arcade and most greeted him with a wave, a smile, or a "hey!" He didn't know any of them by name, but he remembered their faces. Three years had certainly changed all of them.

He made his way to the counter and took a seat. Motoki was bent down, moving things around under the counter. He muttered a "be right with you" without bothering to see who it was. After a moment, Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"How long does it take to get a decent damn cup of coffee here?" he barked out playfully. Motoki stood to glare at the rude customer.

"Hey, I just said…Mamoru?!" His eyes widened as Mamoru's smile did. "Dude, what are you doing here?" He jumped over the counter and pulled his friend into a long overdue hug, which Mamoru greatly returned.

"I'm done! School is over!" He replied joyously.

"That's amazing, man. I'm so proud of you." Motoki clapped the other man on the back before returning to his post behind the counter. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" He reached behind him to grab a coffee cup and the pot of coffee, pouring his friend a cup of black coffee, just like he liked it.

"Well that wouldn't have made for a very good surprise, now would it?" Mamoru joked and took a sip from his cup.

"Well this is most definitely a surprise," Motoki grinned. Mamoru set down his coffee cup.

"So how is everyone? How is Reika?"

Motoki blushed slightly. "She's good. We're…we're good. Really good." He looked down to the counter in embarrassment as he smiled.

"That's awesome, 'Toki. I'm really happy for you guys." Mamoru tipped his cup to his blonde friend.

"Thanks, man. So how are you doing? You officially a doctor now?" He teased slightly. Mamoru grinned.

"I suppose so. Got the degree and everything. Now I just have to find a job."

"I thought you had a job offer?" Motoki asked confused. "Actually, I thought you had a few job offers in the states? That's what you told me last time we talked on the phone. What happened with those?"

Mamoru looked down into his cup of coffee as if a bit nervous. "I would just prefer something closer to home," he replied in a completely unbelieving tone. Motoki raised an eyebrow as his friend refused to meet his eye.

"Closer to home? Dude, when you left here you were psyched to get out of this town. Now you want to come back to stay? What changed?"

Mamoru paused before answering, as if considering which excuse he wanted to give. Finally, he looked at Motoki with a small smile. "Maybe I just missed all of my friends here." Motoki watched Mamoru for a moment, judging just how much of that was true. He could tell it was, but Mamoru was definitely leaving something out. Before he could ask about it though, Mamoru continued. "So how is everyone else? How are the girls?"

"They are doing just fine," Motoki answered with a smile. "They've all grown a great deal since you left." Mamoru nodded.

"Usagi still dating that ass?" He asked into his coffee as he took a sip. Motoki's smile dropped.

"Yes," he said with a sigh. "I really don't like him at all. He's such a jackass and he treats her like shit," he said in a disgusted tone as he shook his head and looked down at the counter.

Mamoru set down his coffee cup and looked at his friend. "Motoki, I don't think I've ever heard you cuss that much in one sentence!"

"I can't help it. He smooth talked his way into her life and as soon as they got together, he starts treating her like garbage!" Motoki was getting heated and Mamoru's eyes narrowed.

"How so?" He asked slowly, almost afraid to know the answer.

Motoki sighed and dropped his hand towel on the counter. "I don't know, man. He's just always talking down to her. Always calling her names and making fun of her. Always making her cry for some reason or another."

"Um, that kind of sounds like the relationship we had," Mamoru said guiltily. Motoki's eyes shot to him.

"No. He is not like you at all. You were a jerk but for both of you, it was all fun and games. You did it to each other and had fun with it, even if you did piss each other off." His eyes darkened. "This ass is cruel. He goes out of his way to see her hurting. She's worked really hard to better herself since you left, and he has just kept bringing her down." There was silence between them as Mamoru considered his next question.

"Has he ever laid a hand on her?" He asked softly through gritted teeth. The rage behind his eyes gave Motoki pause for a moment.

"I don't think so, but I honestly don't know. I've never seen any bruises on her or anything and he has never done anything physical in front of me. I think it could lead to that though if she doesn't leave him soon."

"Why doesn't she leave him if he treats her so bad and she isn't happy?"

Motoki sighed and shook his head. "I really don't know. I've asked her the same thing. She just shrugs her shoulders and says, "at least he cares about me". As if that makes it all better." He shrugged. "I don't know what to do about it. Maybe you can talk some sense into her." He voiced in a defeated tone. Mamoru said nothing, instead taking a sip of his coffee.

How could Usagi let someone treat her like that? Sure, he hadn't been the nicest guy to her. But she had always given it right back. It had been their thing. To hear that someone was treating her like this just to actually be mean made his blood boil. Why would she take this guy's shit so much? What about him made her stay around him? Even as bad as he treated her? It didn't make sense and it made Mamoru mad.

"On a lighter note," Motoki chirped. Mamoru looked up to see a smile crossing his features. He was attempting to lighten the mood. "All of the girls should be in any minute! You'll be able to surprise them with your homecoming like you did to me. That should be fun to watch."

Mamoru couldn't help the small smile that overtook him at seeing Motoki's excitement at the girls' shock. It would be quite a scene to behold when all five of those girls walked in through the door and saw him sitting at the counter.

"You're not going to tease her, are you?" Motoki asked sincerely. Mamoru smiled at his friend's sudden question and took a sip of his coffee.

"Whatever do you mean?" He feigned innocents. Motoki sighed in slight frustration.

"You've been gone for 3 years, Mamoru. She has changed a lot since then."

"Is that so?" Mamoru asked with a playful smile on his lips.

"Yes! She has grown and matured, and she doesn't deserve to be picked on like before you left." Motoki replied in an exasperated tone. Mamoru put his coffee cup down and gazed at his friend playfully.

"'Toki! Does someone harbor a little crush?" He teased. Motoki's eyes widened.

"What? No! She's my best friend!" He replied defensively. Mamoru raised an eyebrow at his friend's outburst. Motoki took a deep breath to settle himself. "Usagi and I have gotten very close in the last few years. I love her like my sister and I don't want you making her cry again like you used to." He said calmly.

"You know, she used to dish it out to me just as much as I dished it out to her." Mamoru reminded. Motoki sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Just be nice to her, okay? Start off on the right foot? Who knows? Maybe you guys could actually be friends." The blond suggested. His tall friend chuckled as he picked up his coffee cup once again.

"Right. We will just have to see about that." He answered as he rose the cup to his lips for another swig. Motoki glanced to the door as it opened.

"Well here's your chance to see," he said with a smile as he tipped his head. Mamoru turned in his seat to see a woman with long blond hair that reached her knees and was pulled back in a long braid, hanging her jacket on the coat rack just inside the door of the arcade. She wore a short, white flair mini skirt with a tight pink, short sleeve shirt.

His heart stopped when the woman turn to face the bar, a beautiful smile donning her features. There she was; the girl who had haunted his dreams for the last three years. Only this was no girl. Standing before him was a grown woman who had completely filled out in all of the right places.

She took two steps toward them before stopping in her tracks when her eyes moved to the tall, dark and handsome man who sat upon the bar stool. Her smile disappeared, to be replaced by a shocked expression. "Mamoru?" She breathed unbelievingly.

Mamoru couldn't speak. He couldn't blink. He couldn't breathe. All he could do was stand slowly and place his coffee back on the counter without ever taking his eyes off her. He felt more than heard the whole arcade go quite as they all watched to see this reunion of the two enemies take place.

He began the slow trek towards her, his strides picking up speed as he got closer. She stood stock still, surprise on her face and her mouth slightly agape. As he finally reached to stand in front of her, he brought his hands up to clasp the back of her neck lightly and crashed his lips upon hers. After a moment's hesitation, she immediately responded, pushing closer to him and grasping his shirt in her fists, clinging to him as if she couldn't get close enough. And she couldn't. She pulled him as tight as she could against her and it still wasn't enough.

Her reaction excited him, and he ran his tongue across her bottom lip, praying for access. She readily accepted it, opening her mouth to feel his tongue slip inside and play with hers. His head tilted slightly to deepen the kiss they had so feverishly started. A soft moan that only he could hear escaped her throat and he grinned against her mouth in pride.

Behind the bar, Motoki watched the spectacle with a huge smile, as did the rest of the arcade. The entire establishment recognized the sexual tension between the two since the day they met. Sure, it was fun to watch them fight constantly but their audience always wondered when they would finally give in to their feelings. When Mamoru had left for school, the crowd watched Usagi do her best to move on and grow. But they all knew Mamoru would be back. Some slyly passed money to each other as they called their bets.

Motoki's smile vanished when he saw a black-haired man through the front window walking toward the doors of the arcade with his friends, laughing and joking around. He quickly moved to beside them and cleared his throat loudly to gather the attention of the two locked in a passionate embrace. "Mamoru!" Motoki barked out softly, as if to not draw the attention of the man still outside.

Reluctantly, Mamoru pulled away just enough to look into her eyes. Her breathing was ragged, and her lips were swollen from their activity. "Do you want to go somewhere and …talk?" he asked breathlessly. She swallowed and nodded in response. He immediately dropped his hands from her neck. With one, he grabbed her jacket from the coat rack and with the other, he grabbed her hand, pulling her toward the front door without ever looking to his tall blond friend.

Just as they were exiting, the black-haired man was entering. His smile dropped when he saw the two rushing out, the girl's hand in the tall man's. "Usagi?" He asked but was promptly ignored by both. "Usagi!" he yelled after her out of the door. "Where are you going? Who the hell is that?!" But he received no answer.

He just watched as the man opened his car door and Usagi climbed in without hesitation. The man closed the door and hurried to the driver's side, where he jumped in and the car immediately took off. He turned on Motoki smiling a cocky smile behind the bar as he dried a glass with a towel.

"Seiya," Motoki greeted with a slight nod of his head.

"Who the fuck was that?" Seiya asked angrily.

"Why, whoever do you mean?" Motoki asked innocently, cocking his head slightly to the side.

Seiya growled and stomped toward the bar. He pointed to the front door as he growled out, "The dick who just left with my girlfriend!"

"Oh! Right. Him. Yeah." He grinned. Behind Seiya, the whole arcade full of people grinned with him. "That's Mamoru."

So…yeah. I made Seiya a complete ass in this one. Sorry. Someone had to be the bad guy!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon isn't mine. Never was. Never will be. Now I must go cry in a corner by myself….

I got sooo many good responses from the first chapter! It's so exciting! I'm so glad you guys like it so far. Hopefully I can keep your interest in it. Yay!

The car was silent as they rode. Neither had said a word since they left the arcade. His stomach was in knots and the lump in his throat wouldn't lessen even slightly. Outside he was cool, calm, and collected. Inside he was a wreck.

Soon they pulled up to the curb and Mamoru stopped the car. Usagi looked around to see they had arrived at the park. She looked to Mamoru confused.

"I thought maybe we could go for a walk?" He asked. She smiled at the decision and his heart did flips. He had no idea how much he had missed that smile until he saw it again. Casually he got out of the car, her following right behind him. He waited as she made her way around the front of the car as well and stopped just in front of him. He smiled down at her, a smile which she returned with a slight blush. "Come on," he said as he turned and headed into the park. She fell in beside him. They walked in silence for a few moments, neither looking at each other. Instead, they gazed all around them, taking in the gorgeous fall weather.

"So…" she started, sounding extremely nervous. "When did you get back?"

"Yesterday," he looked straight ahead. "I wanted to make sure my apartment was still okay before I made my rounds to see everyone."

"And is it?" She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

He smiled. "Yeah, everything is fine. Nobody has touched it since I left."

"That's good." She looked back toward the trees.

"How have you been, Odango?" He asked softly. She paused for a moment before she answered.

"I've been okay. I've brought my grades up. I'm even doing almost as well as Ami now."

"Wow. That's really great, Usagi. I'm proud of you!" He smiled down at her. She glanced up at him and blushed.

"Thank you," she replied, returning his smile.

"I see you've chosen a different hair style in the last three years," he teased. She chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, I thought it was about time to grow up and get a real hair style." She said almost sadly.

"That's a shame." He reached over and moved a few of the fallen pieces of her hair behind her ear. "I miss the odangos." He said sincerely. She slowed to a stop and looked at him as he pulled his hand back. There was a slight awkward pause as they stared at each other.

Usagi took a shuddered breath and quickly turned and walked away. Mamoru took a deep breath before he quickly stepped to catch up with her.

"How are the girls?" Mamoru asked, sliding his hands in his pockets. She smiled at the sudden topic change.

"They are really great."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Ami got into the most prestigious college in like the world!" She exclaimed proudly, as if she were the one to get in.

"No kidding!"

"Yeah! She's not going to go, though. But it's exciting to see how much they are fighting for her." She giggled into her hand. Mamoru frowned and looked to her.

"Why isn't she going?" He asked, confused. Usagi gave a dramatic eye roll and exaggerated sigh.

"She doesn't want to leave her mom. Or us. I keep telling her we will be here when she gets all rich and famous for discovering the cure to everything! But nooooo! She won't listen to me." Mamoru smiled at the blonde's antics. "She's going to go to the University of Tokyo. It's not too far and she can get an apartment that's pretty much between here and there. That way she isn't too far from her mom and the hospital but she's still pretty close to school.

"Makes sense," Mamoru responded.

"Minako met a guy, Kunzite." She said dreamily. "He's pretty hot and he treats her like a princess." Mamoru eyed her.

"Sounds like Minako isn't the only one with feelings there…"

Usagi's head snapped to him and she stopped walking. "That's not it at all!" She sounded almost offended. "Kunzite is awesome, but he is all Minako's. I just love the way he treats her," she smiled a soft smile. "The way he talks to her; the way he looks at her." She shrugged. "Just makes me want something like that for me." She started walking again. Mamoru stayed rooted in his spot and thought a moment before speaking.

"You don't have that with Seiya?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Usagi stopped mid stride. Slowly, she turned to face him a few steps behind her. She looked as though he had just slapped her in the face. He watched as she opened her mouth to retort, looked as though she couldn't think of anything to say, and closed her mouth again, looking away from his gaze.

The Usagi he knew would have had something spiteful to say right back to his scathing remark. The Usagi he knew would be looking at him with rage filled eyes and threatening to punch him if he didn't shut up. This _was_ his Usagi, only broken. It made his blood boil and he immediately wanted to punch this Seiya right in the throat.

He broke their staring contest and continued his walk, strolling past her. "And Rei?" He asked as he passed. Usagi stood for a few moments in silence, staring at the spot he had previously been standing. Mamoru stopped at few feet in front of her and turned to look at her. "Odango?"

Her name brought her out of her revere with a start. She quickly turned her on heels and continued their walk, Mamoru quickly moving to walk beside her.

"Rei is doing great. She took over the temple. Gramps isn't too happy about it but she's do a fantastic job, so he can't really complain. Although he still does." She smiled, reminiscing about her friends. "Makoto was just accepted to a culinary school. She plans to open her own restaurant when she graduates. I can't wait for that. She's such an amazing cook without the schooling. I can't imagine how yummy it's going to be after she finishes college."

He smiled at her chipperness. "And how about you? What are your future plans?"

"I'm not entirely sure," she answered after a moment's thought. "I've thought about it a lot, but I still haven't decided what I want to be when I grow up." She giggled at herself while he smiled. "I'm really not that good at anything except arcade games and drinking chocolate shakes." She joked.

"That's not true, Usagi. You are good at a lot of things."

She laughed out loud. "Name one!"

"You're gorgeous. You could be a model." He said without thinking. He looked to see her blushing furiously. It made him smile knowing he had been the cause. She didn't respond. They walked in silence for a bit.

"So, you're officially a medical professional, huh?" She finally said jokingly. He laughed slightly at her kidding.

"I suppose I am. Once I find an actual job, that is."

"I'm surprised you don't have hospitals beating down your doors!" She laughed. He grinned as he gave her side glance. He realized how much he actually enjoyed listening to her laugh, as opposed to her shrieks of insults.

"I want to find a job somewhere I want to be. Not somewhere I have to be."

"And where do you want to be?"

"Right now?" He stopped. Lightly he grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. "Right here. I want to be right here." Her eyes searched his.

"Mamoru…" She breathed.

"Usako, I've missed you so much," he said brokenly, taking both of her hands in his and looking down at them. "You're the only thing I've thought of the last three years, the one person I've wanted to come home to the most." When he looked back up, he saw tears had filled her eyes. She was watching him intensely as one trailed down her cheek. "I missed our constant bickering. I missed our run ins and you knocking me over every day. I missed your insults. I missed seeing those beautiful eyes so mad at me all the time." He chuckled. She blushed again and looked down. He brought a hand up, grasping her chin lightly and forcing her to look at him. When she met his gaze, he moved his hand to cup her cheek. "I missed making you blush. I missed your odangos." He said softly, intimately, and took a step toward her. "I missed you, more than I've ever missed anyone in my life.

"I thought about you every day. I dreamed about you at night. There were days when I just wanted to give up and come home because I knew you would be here. Having the degree to do what I want is great. But you are so much better. I don't ever want to leave you again. Even if we were to go back to how we were, the arguing and bickering and teasing, I would be okay with that. Because then I would at least have you some kind of way. And that is better than the nothingness I have felt over the last three years not having you around."

Another tear slid down her face. She took a step forward, their bodies now almost touching. Slowly, she ran her hand up his chest, feeling his muscles flex underneath her hand. As her hand reached his neck, he dropped his to lightly rest on her hips. Without a word, she reached up and touched her lips to his.

He responded immediately, tightening his grip on her waist and pulling her the rest of the way against him. Both of her arms wrapped around his neck to tangle in his hair as his hands ran up and down her back. Her lip gloss tasted like cotton candy and her body fit so perfect against his.

Electricity shot through him at the delight of having her kiss him with such passion and he nibbled on her bottom lip. She moaned against his mouth and he took that as his opportunity to slide his tongue in. She graciously accepted, using her own tongue to play with his.

She took a few steps backwards, pulling them off of the trail they had been traveling down. He held on to her tight as he followed her lead. She tripped over a rock, sending her crashing to the grassy ground. She held tight to Mamoru, taking him down with her and laughed as she landed, Mamoru falling on top of her. He laughed as well, looking down into her ocean blue eyes. They gazed back at him, sparkling.

He couldn't help but notice their position. He lay above her, holding himself up with his hands so as to not crush her. Her legs were spread just enough for him to fit between from their fall. Pieces of her hair had come out of her braid, spread out underneath her giving her the effect that she was glowing. Her smile dazzled him and he couldn't help but reclaim her lips with his.

She pulled him tighter against her, pouring passion and excitement into their kiss. He toppled from his hands onto his elbows. His body pressed tight against her. Fire shot through him, tingling every part of his body. She moaned again, the sound turning him on even more. His blood boiled, and he ground his hips into hers. She let out a slight gasp that he thoroughly enjoyed.

"If you don't mind!" They heard from their side along with some giggling. Mamoru immediately jumped off of her and she straightened her ruffled clothes. A couple with their son had walked upon them. The mother covered her laughing son's eyes with a look of horror on her face. The father stood a step behind them, a grin across his features. He winked to Usagi, who had turned beat red and covered her face with her hands.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized meekly. Mamoru scratched the back of his head, feeling a bit embarrassed himself.

"Yes, we are very sorry. It won't happen again." He said. The woman was not pleased.

"Get a damn room!" She dragged her son away by his arm as he gave Mamoru a thumbs up. The father followed his wife, giving Mamoru a cheesy grin as he passed.

The couple stayed silent for a moment as the family walked away, both feeling extremely embarrassed. Finally, Mamoru looked down to the seated Usagi who looked back at him sheepishly. He sighed and smiled at her, holding out his hand to help her up. She accepted, pulling herself into a standing position. She brushed the dirt from the back of her skirt and fixed her hair as well as possible.

He watched her as if she were brushing away the embarrassing scene. When she was done, he took her hand again and began their walk again. After a moment of his stomach doing flips, he finally turned to her.

"Maybe we should get out of here." He stated. She nodded in response. "Want to go back to my place?" He asked without thinking. Her eyes widened slightly, and he shook his head quickly. "No. I mean…I just mean I would really like to keep talking. We don't…we don't have to do anything."

She smiled softly and then let out a giggle before nodding again. "Yeah, I'd like to go back to your apartment."

He smiled in response and led the way back to his car. Walking her around to the passenger side, he opened the door to let her in.

"And they say chivalry is dead," she grinned as she climbed in. He smiled back as he closed the door behind her and quickly made his way to the driver's side, climbing in and taking off.

The ride was a comfortable silence, but silence nonetheless. Mamoru tried to think of something to say, as did his blond companion. Neither could form a full sentence in their own heads, much less say something to each other.

After a moment, Usagi reached her hand to where his rested on the gear shift. Tentatively, she touched the back of his hand with her soft fingers. His breath caught in his throat. With a smile, Mamoru laced his fingers through hers and brought her hand up to his lips to kiss the back of it before bringing it back down to hold the gear shift. He held her hand as they drove, his thumb occasionally massaging into her wrist. From the corner of his eye, he could see her smiling out of the window, completely content to sit in the car and ride.

Excitement weld up inside of him as he thought about what led them to this point in the day. Never had he expected to lose his complete thought process when he saw her walk into the Crown Arcade that day. If anything, he had intended to try and tease her again and pick up where they had left off. Well…maybe a little less teasing and a little more…he wasn't really sure what, but he knew he wanted things to be different.

Things were definitely different now.

Mamoru drew his focus back to the road. If they were going to make it back to his house in one piece, he needed to concentrate on where they were going. No way was he going to miss this date. They really did have a lot to talk about.

I set up a Facebook group for my readers to get together and talk. I can give updates on my fics, other writers can give updates on theirs, and we can generally just have somewhere to talk about anime. I don't know about you guys, but I have a surprisingly few amount of friends who actually care about anime like I do. I need more friends like me!

 **groups/197774767648169/**

 **JOIN!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon isn't mine!

This chapter is full of sexy sexiness. You've been warned. ^_^

They finally arrived at his apartment complex and Mamoru felt his stomach tighten in knots. He held the door open for her as they entered the complex and both hurried to the elevator.

The door hadn't even closed completely before Mamoru let go and pressed her against the wall, attacking her lips with his. She responded eagerly, standing on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck and her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. He let his hands roam up her sides and back down to her waist. They ran down her thighs before grasping her bottom and lifting her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him and moaned into his mouth as his tongue assaulted hers.

She could feel him against her, his manhood hard and pressing into her stomach. Never had she thought she would have this kind of effect on her once arch nemesis. It excited her.

He had always given her these reactions, making her heart thud with those gorgeous midnight eyes; her panties wet whenever he gave her that trademark grin of his. She had always known she loved him, no matter how mad he made her and how much he made her cry. She just always knew.

And now here they were, in the elevator heading to his apartment and him unable to keep his hands off her. She in turn couldn't hold back from running her hands through his hair, gripping violently at the back of his neck as he plundered her mouth, assaulting hers with his own.

The elevator dinged, signaling the arrival of his floor. He reluctantly pulled away from her, gently allowing her to place her feet on back on the ground before taking her hand and leading her down the hall. Their pace was quick as they both desperately needed to reach their destination.

When they finally reached his apartment, he immediately pulled out his keys and unlocked his door. Her heart was racing as he threw the door open and allowed her in first. She took a few steps in and turned to see him enter behind her. The second the door was closed and relocked, she charged him once again.

He grasped her tight in his arms and pushed against the hallway wall. Usagi gripped his shoulders tightly and rewrapped her legs around his waist. His lips left hers, trailing down her jaw and up her to her ear, where he gently pulled on it with his teeth. She groaned in response and ground her hips into his. Mamoru gasped, feeling his pants tighten greatly.

With lightning speed, her fingers worked to unbutton his shirt, pulling it from his pants as she did. Once open, she ran her hands across his chest, feeling his muscles twitch beneath her soft fingers as she did so. His mouth moved to her neck, teasing a precious spot with his teeth and tongue. Her breath caught and she raked her nails down his chest in response. He groaned loudly, biting her neck.

Holding tightly to her and attacking her swollen lips again, he pulled her off the wall and headed toward his bedroom. She didn't get a chance to see any of his apartment, too fixated on the taste of him; the feel of his muscles beneath her hands.

He placed her on his bed, breaking their heated kiss to pull off his shoes. He reached to pull her shoes next before climbing on top of her but realized hers were already gone. A smile stayed plastered to her face as she watched him. He grinned down at her before moving to recapture her lips with his. But she stopped him at the last moment with a hand to his chest. He looked to her with confusion and worry.

"Mamo-chan…" she said softly. "I've been waiting...for you." He studied her for a moment before what she was saying dawned on him.

"Usako, are you sure?" He asked with concern. Never had he thought this would be her first time, though it elated him to know she had waited just for him; that he should feel so privileged to be the one she gave herself to. But she smiled, wrapping her hand around his neck.

"I've never been more sure in my life. Mamo-chan, I am yours until the day you deny me," she said sweetly. A smile took over his face as he gazed down at her.

"Trust me, Usa, I will never deny you anything," he grinned. She smiled back and pulled him down to a sweet kiss. Her lips tasted so sweet against his and her body molded perfectly to his. Like she was made for him.

She moved her leg so it trailed up the side of his, bending at the knee. He drew a hand down and ran it up her shirt, massaging her thigh and grasping her bottom. In response, she moaned into his mouth and ground her hips into his, feeling the hardness that resided there.

Usagi pushed his shirt the rest of the way off him, feeling the muscles in his shoulder blades as she did. He finally broke their kiss to pull her shirt off. After throwing it to the ground, he stared in awe at the beauty before him. Her lace bra covered her perky breasts and as he grasped one in his big hand, he marveled at how perfectly it fit.

She sat up with a smile, reaching behind herself and unclasping the bra. Mamoru watched in wonder as she slid it down her arms and threw it to the floor beside them. She bit her bottom lip in embarrassment and looked away from him. He grinned as he grasped her chin and forced her to look at him.

"My God, Usako, you are beautiful," he praised. She smiled a wide smile before he brought her lips back to him, pushing her back on the bed.

Slowly he trailed down her jawline to her neck and down. His mouth made his way to her chest, capturing a nipple gently between his teeth. Usagi sucked in a breath of air through her teeth as she arched her back in pleasure. His hand massaged her other breast while he sucked on the first. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair, holding him to her.

After a moment, he switched breasts, giving the other the same attention he had given the first. His tongue swirled her nipple as he sucked. With is other hand, he tweaked the nipple of the opposite breasts. Above him, he could hear her breathing getting heavier.

Mamoru left her breast, despite her moans of complaint, and kissed his way down her stomach until he reached the waistline of her skirt. He brought his gaze up to see her watching him. His eyes questioned to make sure she wanted to continue. In reply, she lifted her hips slightly. He smiled and linked his fingers into the waistline of her both her skirt and panties. In one tantalizingly slow motion, he pulled them off, throwing them to the side with her bra.

He was stuck.

Finally, after all this time, after all his dreams and subsequent cold showers, here she was, laying before him in his bed, offering herself to him. He could do nothing but stare.

"Mamo-chan?" she asked in slight confusion at his hesitation, worry lacing her voice. He remained speechless as a blush took over his face. Finally, he was able to speak.

"You can't imagine how long I've waited for this," he said softly. She smiled in response and sat up, wrapping a hand around his neck.

"I'm pretty sure I can," she replied in the sexiest voice he had ever heard. She drew him into a passionate kiss while her hands trailed down his chest and to his belt buckle. With shaky hands, she fumbled to get it undone. He reached down to help her, understanding she was nervous. He was too.

But apparently, she wasn't too nervous. As soon as his pants were unbuttoned and the zipper down, she shoved her hand in, gasping his incredibly hard shaft in her petite hand. She broke their kiss to watch his reaction, smiling in triumph as he gasped in pleasure and surprise. While she began to slowly stroke him, he pulled down his own jeans and boxers, fumbling to get them past his knees and off as her fingers glided over his tip.

Once they were off and kicked off the bed, he pulled her hand away and pushed her back on the bed, his mouth connecting with hers again. She spread her legs wide, allowing him to position himself at her entrance.

"Ready?" He asked once more. She bit her lip nervously but nodded with a smile.

"I've been ready," she answered. He grinned down at her response and place one hand lightly on her waist to hold her in place.

Without another word, he pushed himself in to the hilt, feeling her barrier break. She gasped in pain and clutched his forearms to steady herself. He remained as still as possible, allowing her to conform to his size while resisting the urge to pull out and shove into her over and over. Instead he kissed her face and down her neck, once again finding the spot he had found earlier.

After a few moments, she flexed her hips to let him know she was ready. He moved away from her neck to look in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him. Slowly he pulled himself out of her to the tip and pushed back in. She moaned in pleasure, her head falling back. He smiled at her response, loving the effect he had on her.

He moved his hand to either side of her and started a steady rhythm, moving in and out of her. Her walls constricted and released around him in response to his movements. After a few moments, she began thrusting her hips up into him, sending him deeper into her than he was. He groaned, dropping to his elbows and burying his head in her neck.

His pace quickened, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, giving her more leverage to send him deeper and harder into her. Her nails dug into his back, sending ripples of pain and pleasure coursing through him. She let out a cry every time he pushed into her and he knew he was hitting the right spot.

"Oh! Mamoru! Oh! Yes! Uh!" She repeated over and over. His name on her lips filled him with pride and he pushed harder and faster into her than before. Her nails scrapped down his back as she searched for an anchor.

"Oh, Usa. You feel so good. So tight. I can't…oh! I'm going to…"

At that moment, she cried out some semblance of his name and her whole body tensed. The walls surrounding his pulsing cock clamped around him an unbearable amount. It sent him into a frenzy and he grabbed her hips, slamming himself into her over and over again. He felt himself cascade over the edge, crying out her name as he jerked above her.

Mamoru collapsed, barely able to hold himself up by his elbows so as to not crush her. They both tried their best to catch their breath as they began to relax.

Mamoru looked up to see Usagi staring at him, a small smile on her lips. He smiled back and kissed her softly before rolling off her onto his back, taking her with him to snuggle up to him. And she did just that, wrapping an arm around his torso and tangling a leg in his with her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close, kissing her forehead.

"This is not what I expected to happen," he laughed. He could feel her smile as she lay on him.

"What did you expect to happen?" She asked.

"I wasn't sure. Just not this." He replied. After a moment, she looked up at him. Her smile had lessoned into a timid look.

"Do…do you regret it?" She asked. He smiled down at her.

"No." He answered, completely sure of his answer. "Usako, I love you." Her timid smile dropped, and a look of shock covered her features. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that. But I can't help it. I need you to know, Usako. I…" he stopped talking when she sat up a little, balancing herself on one arm to look down at him.

The split second between when he stopped talking and she started was the worst second of his life. He immediately knew he had made a mistake. He shouldn't have told her he loved her. He'd barely been home 24 hours and he had bared his heart to her, kissed her, told her how much he missed her, how he pined for her the whole time he was gone. He then made love to her and confessed his actual love for her. What was he thinking?! How could he have moved so fast? Of course she wasn't ready for all this. How could he…

"I love you, too," she finally said with a smile. His eyes widened.

"You do?" He asked incredulously. She giggled and nodded. "Yeah. I do. I always have. And I've missed you so much while you were gone." He brought her hand up to stroke his cheek. "I think about you all the time. I love you, Mamo-chan. So much!"

His breath caught in his throat. A huge smile took over his face. In one swift motion, he wrapped his arms around he waist, pushing her in a playful motion underneath him. She laughed at his antics before his lips crashed to hers. Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling into his mouth as she kissed him back. He pulled away enough to look at her.

"I will never leave again," he promised. She shook her head.

"You can leave," she said, earning her a frown in confusion from the man above her. "You'll just have to take me with you," she grinned. The smile returned to his face as his chest untightened.

"I'm sure I can do that," he gave her a wicked grin before kissing her again.

They spent the rest of the night going back and forth between talking and more love making. They talked about everything; the time they were apart while he was at school, their friends, both of their schoolings, the time before when all they did was argue and fight, and their feelings.

They made love over and over, their insatiable desires continuously arising during their conversations. Eventually they both fell asleep in a tangle of bedsheets and limbs, both with a smile on their face.

I hope you guys are liking this fic! There is only one more chapter left that I will post next week!

I'm just going to add the link to my fb group beneath each chapter. Hopefully more people will join.

 **w** **groups/197774767648169/**

 **JOIN!**


	4. Chapter 4

Epilog!

I thought this would be a cute story to write. I hope you enjoyed it!

I had a guest leave a review that said:

"I'm really enjoying your work I want to pitch a storyline to you how can I go about it?"

This is great! Made me feel awesome! I would surely like to hear your pitch for a storyline! Please message me on here. Or join my Facebook group (link is at the bottom). Yay! This is so exciting.

The next morning, Mamoru woke up with a stretch. His muscles were tight and his body tired from the activities throughout the night. Beside him, Usagi also awoke to his movements and stretched herself. He rolled to face her, propping himself up on his elbow and she smiled up at him. He smiled in return and leaned down, planting a chaste kiss to her lips; one she returned with a grin.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Good morning," she answered.

"I could get used to this," he joked. She giggled in response. Before she could reply, a knock could be heard coming from the front door. Mamoru frowned and got out of bed, throwing on a pair of sweatpants. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, releasing an "I'll be right back" from his lips as he headed out of the room and to the door of his apartment. He peeked through the peephole and opened the door after realizing it was Motoki on the other side.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Mamoru asked innocently. Motoki looked him up and down before a grin took over his features; backwards sweatpants, no shirt, and messed up hair. Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "Uh, what's going on?" He asked suspiciously. Motoki chuckled to himself before responding.

"I was looking for Usagi," he chuckled. Mamoru's face dropped, and he could feel himself going red.

"Why would you come here?" He tried to feign confusion. Motoki just smiled.

"Well, you two did leave the arcade together yesterday. And no one has heard from either of you since, including, you know, her _boyfriend_ ," he emphasized the word a little too strongly in Mamoru's opinion.

"If I see her, I'll let her know," he said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sure you'll see her sooner than I will," Motoki grinned with a slight nod, indicating the ground behind Mamoru.

As the half-clad man turned slightly, his eyes came in contact with Usagi's shoes lying in the middle of the hall. His eyes closed with a sigh and groan.

Caught.

As he turned to look back at Motoki, his best friend had a mischievous grin and twinkle in his eye. With a wink, he slapped his tall friend on the shoulder.

"It's about time, man," he said before heading off down the hall. Mamoru rolled his eyes but gave a small smile to himself before shutting the door. He headed back into the room to hear quick shuffling. With a frown of confusion, he opened the door to find Usagi half dressed, searching the room in a panic for her shirt.

"Uh…what's happening?" He asked. She stopped and looked up at him, a look of horror on her face. His heart immediately dropped.

"I have to go," she said as she scrambled around. "Where the hell is my shirt?" She yelled at herself. He looked around, seeing her shirt was at his feet. He bent over, picking it up and holding it out. She jerked it out of his hand and put it on quickly.

"Usako," he said softly. She stopped at the name and looked at him. "What happened? I thought we…" He trailed off, utterly confused by this turn of events.

"Mamoru, Motoki is right! I'm with someone," she said as if he were stupid. She had overheard their conversation. His heart dropped even more.

"So, this…this meant nothing?" He asked, barely able to breath.

"I didn't say that. But...I'm not a cheater. I don't…" she shook her head at herself, not being able to form the words.

He laughed sarcastically at himself and ran his hand through his hair before rubbing his face.

"I can't believe I came back for this," he muttered to himself. Her eyes widened, and she blinked at him.

"What?!" She asked seriously. He turned his attention to her.

"So, you were just playing with me, right? That's what last night was? You're just fucking with me?" She started shaking her head violently at his accusations, but he ignored her. "Making me spill my guts to you so you can use it against me later, is that it?"

"Mamo-chan, no! I-"

"DON'T call me that," he yelled. Then very calmly, he pointed to the door. "Just go." She stood stock still, tears in her eyes. After a moment, she marched out of the bedroom.

His hand dropped, and the air flew out of his lungs like a balloon. He felt as though he had been punched in the stomach and he closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to invade his senses.

How foolish he had been to think that for one second, she could...

He didn't even get to finish his thought before he heard her footsteps approaching him again. He turned in time to see her hand come up and slap him in the face. He blinked in shock, his hand flying to his reddened cheek.

"What the hell?" he asked. Anger tore at her beautiful face and she ignored his question as she shoved him into the room.

"How DARE you treat me like that!" She yelled, shoving him again. "I'm fucking with you!? I'm playing with you!? If you don't remember, I "spilled my guts" to you last night too!" She shoved him again. This time he lost his balance, falling onto to bed. His eyes were wide in shock. He had never seen her like this. She advanced on him, fire in her eyes.

"I love you, you stupid asshole!" she hit him in the chest as she yelled. "And you're going to get mad at me for wanting to break up with Seiya before going any further?!" His eyes widened even more, and his lips moved without actually saying anything. "Yeah, jackass," she sneered. "That's why I'm leaving. I'm not a cheater and before we go any further, I want to end it with him. But, no! You didn't even give me the chance to explain before you just assumed I was some user who was out only to hurt you!"

A small smirk tore at the corner of his mouth.

"Don't smile at me like that, you pig headed, stupid-" she him with every word that came out of her mouth. But in one swift motion, he stood and grasped her cheeks with his hands, pulling her into a hard kiss. She hit him a few more time before giving up and wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling her closer to him.

He sat back down on the bed, pulling her with him. His hands switched places with hers, moving to grasp her waist as hers moved to clasp his neck. Her tongue entwined with his and he felt a smile grace her features. She pulled away and looked down at him.

"I'm sorry," he stated softly. "I jumped to conclusions. I should have known better." He said. She rubbed his cheek where she had hit him. He raised an eyebrow, but she shook her head.

"I'm not apologizing for hitting you. You deserved it," she said matter-of-factly. He let out a hardy laugh and nodded.

"I did." He grinned. She leaned down, kissing him again. His hands tightened around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. She moaned softly.

Then, as if the moan snapped her out of her revere, she pulled away again, standing quickly. He pouted playfully to her and she smiled.

"I have to go. I have to see Seiya," she said, taking a step back. He nodded, and she turned to leave when he suddenly remembered his talk with Motoki about how big an ass this guy was.

"Hey, wait," he jumped off the bed and ran to catch up with her in the living room. "Usako," she stopped at his called and turned to him. "Maybe I should go with you. Just in case he tries anything."

She gave him a small smile and by the look in her eyes, he wondered if she worried about the same thing. But she shook her head at his offer.

"I need to do this on my own," she said softly, touching his cheek. She took a step forward and stood on her tiptoes, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. And then she was out of the door with a smile and a wave.

He stood in place for a few moments thinking. Seiya was already mad at her, of that Mamoru was sure. He would not be happy she was ending it. Mamoru remembered how much Motoki disliked this guy; how he was worried that not only was he emotionally abusive, he could possibly be physically.

Mamoru headed back in to his room and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Grabbing his jacket, he slipped his shoes on and headed back out of the door.

Maybe he would go just to be sure…

Mamoru trailed a significant way behind Usagi. She had called Seiya, asking him to meet her at the Crown Arcade. She had headed straight there, setting herself up in a booth while she waited for him to show up.

Mamoru quietly slipped in through the back, scaring Motoki as he came up behind him. He brought him into the back room and gave him a quick explanation of what was going on. Motoki grinned.

"So, she's here to break up with him for you?" Motoki clarified. Mamoru rolled his eyes but couldn't help the small smile that graced his features.

"Could we concentrate on what's important here?" He tried to say forcefully but he imagined it didn't come out as serious as he meant for it too. His best friend grinned.

"Oh, I am!" He joked. Mamoru rolled his eyes but couldn't remove the smile that he was pretty sure was now permanent on his face. He ignored Motoki and moved to the entrance of the arcade accessible from the backroom to peak out. Motoki joined him on the other side of the doorframe. From here, they had a good view from behind where Usagi was sitting. She looked nervous, of that Mamoru was certain. Although he couldn't see her face, he could see her fingers twiddling in front of her.

He smiled, though, when he saw her hair. She had put it back into the odangos he loved so much.

"I just want to make sure it goes smoothly," he said seriously. Motoki nodded in understanding.

"I don't blame you one bit," he said seriously. Both men knew how much Motoki hated Seiya. And with good reason. All Mamoru had ever heard about was how awful this man treated his Usagi; how he downed her, made her cry, and made her feel below him. Mamoru's blood boiled at the thought of this 'man.'

It was just then that the door to the arcade opened. Both men turned to watch Seiya walk in, not looking happy in the least. He fell into the seat across from Usagi, a look of disgust on his face. He started to talk but both men were too far away to hear what was being said.

"He was pissed about you two leaving together yesterday," Motoki said softly. Mamoru nodded. "Apparently they had had plans and were supposed to meet here." Motoki grinned at Mamoru. "He wasn't counting on you being here, though."

Mamoru smacked his friend in the shoulder, letting a "shut up" pass through his lips. But he knew Motoki could see the small smile gracing his lips. They both turned their attention back to the couple they were spying on.

It was clear that Seiya was angry. It was written all over his face and plain to see by the fact that his teeth were grit together as he spoke.

"I wish we could hear them," Mamoru said softly.

"Maybe if you had given me a heads up, I could have figured something out," Motoki said. Mamoru looked at him in disbelief.

"What, you have a spy kit at home or something?" he said sarcastically. Motoki rolled his eyes.

"Of course not! What I do have is an arcade full of loyal patrons, any one of whom would have sat in the next booth with an open cell phone so we could hear!" He hissed.

"How do you come up with these things?" Mamoru marveled. All of a sudden Motoki straightened.

"Dude, shut up," he said in a normal but guarded voice. Mamoru stood to his full height as well and turning his attention back to the couple. Seiya was standing slowly from his seat, both hands on the table in front of him, and fire in his eyes. Usagi looked as though she were trying to mold into the seat she sat in.

"Motoki…" Mamoru breathed in a nervous voice.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Seiya screamed.

Motoki and Mamoru took off running but neither got to the couple in time to stop Seiya from slapping Usagi in the face. She fell in the seat holding her cheek.

Motoki got to them first, having been ready for this moment since the two got together, tackling Seiya in the booth and pinning him down, allowing a few heavy punches to connect with his face. Seeing Motoki had Seiya, Mamoru rushed to Usagi. He pulled her up from the seat. Her hand still covered her cheek and he pulled it away to get a good look at the red mark Seiya had left. Anger coursed through him and he turned to lend his hand to Motoki.

But the blonde man needed no help from him as he was instead getting it from everyone in the arcade. A guy with red hair had pulled Motoki off the bruised man while another man with black hair took his place. A blonde woman was also lending her assistance by hitting Seiya in the head with her shoe.

This was getting out of hand.

"'Toki!" Mamoru bellowed at his friend, who was still struggling against the person holding him back. Motoki turned to look at his best friend who gestured to the crying and also terrified woman beside him. If was as if a switch flipped in his head and he immediately calmed down.

Turning back to the crowd, he yelled, "That's enough!" The patrons stopped their attack on the abusive man, who now lay bloody in the floor. The boy holding Motoki loosened his grip and let him go, realizing he had calmed down.

Motoki adjusted himself and rolled his shoulders as if to loosen his aching muscles. Everyone looked to him for instruction and he responded by telling some to call the authorities and others to clean up. He also gave an open invitation for anyone to leave before the cops got there. Everyone stayed.

Mamoru whisked Usagi into the back room and sat her on the break room couch before grabbing some ice and holding it in a bag against her cheek. A nice bruise had started to form already. She remained silent as he bustled about the room before coming to kneel on the floor in front of her.

"You came?" she said finally. He "pft"ed at her with a smile.

"Of course I came."

"But I told you not too," she said softly. He grinned.

"I've never been a good listener," he said with a wink. She smiled.

Before she could utter another word, the door opened, and Motoki walked in. Usagi jumped up and ran to her blonde friend, throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug. He returned her hug with fervor, glancing at Mamoru to make sure his best friend wasn't getting upset. But he wasn't. Mamoru smiled and nodded, and Motoki hugged Usagi tighter.

Mamoru understood. Motoki had gotten a bit possessive over the girl over the years. They had become close, best friends. Motoki looked at Usagi as his little sister. And he had had to watch Seiya treat her like shit, not being able to do anything about it until now. Mamoru had seen the look in his friend's eyes the moment Seiya's hand began making its way toward Usagi's face. It was almost as if he had been waiting for this day for the last year.

Never had Mamoru seen his friend like that. Never had he known Motoki to be so protective; to hit anyone; especially not to kick the shit of out them. But Seiya had crossed a line; had given Motoki a reason to do what he's been wanting to for a long time. At least Mamoru knew Usagi was always protected, even if he couldn't be there to do it himself. Or his friend beat him to it after a year of pent-up anger at this man. He was like the older brother who would always be there for her.

The two finally broke apart and looked at each other. Mamoru stood as he watched them. Motoki looked at Usagi's face, turning her chin slightly so he could get a better look in the light.

"It's definitely bruising. Go put some more ice on it," he directed. Usagi nodded once before heading back to Mamoru. She gently took the ice from him and held it against her cheek. Motoki walked over to Mamoru. "I'm sorry," he stated. Mamoru laughed.

"For what?" He asked. Motoki shrugged.

"I'm sure you wanted to get in a few hits," he cracked a half smiled.

"Oh, I did. But I didn't really need to with you there and the rest of the arcade jumping in," Mamoru laughed. Motoki grinned.

"We've all been watching this unfold. The Crown is a family," he stated seriously. Then he laughed. "But I sure didn't expect all of that to happen," he brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head. Usagi gasped, dropping her ice pack and grabbing his hand to look at. It was covered in cuts and blood from hitting Seiya.

"Motoki! Are you okay? Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. He took his hand back, looking it over as he wiggled his fingers.

"You should go get that cleaned up," Mamoru suggested. Motoki nodded.

"Yeah, before I drip blood in the milkshakes," he winked. Usagi scrunched up her nose in disgust, earning a laugh from both men. "I'll be back in a bit," he stated as he headed to the bathroom.

Once he was gone, Mamoru turned to Usagi, looking her cheek over again. He wrapped one hand around her waist as the other gently caressed her face.

"I'm guessing this is okay now?" He joked softly.

"It is," she grinned. "I'm officially a free woman." He looked to the ceiling as if thinking hard before he looked back to her.

"I'm kinda hoping to change that," he said, a devilishly handsome smirk playing on his lips.

"Hmmm…I don't know. I only just got out of a relationship. I might not want to jump into another so quickly," she replied in a completely unconvincing tone. With a grin, he turned as if to walk away. He didn't make it one step before she grabbed his shirt and jerked him back to her, planting her lips firmly on is.

His hands moved to her waist as hers encircled his neck, tangling fingers in his hair. Their lips moved together in such a way that it sent fire through the both of them.

Finally, she pulled away just enough to look him in the eyes.

"I love you, Mamo-chan," she said. He smirked back.

"I love you, my Usako," he answered back.

So, what did you think? I wanted to try and portray Motoki as the older big brother figure who couldn't take it anymore. I always love that dynamic between the two in stories. I usually make Mamoru the one who comes to Usagi's rescue at a time like that, but I couldn't help but make it Motoki this time. Plus, I figured none of this would have even happened if Mamoru hadn't come home to her. So, that was his way of saving her too! I don't know…what did you think of it?

I'm just going to add the link to my fb group beneath each chapter. Hopefully more people will join.

 **w** **groups/197774767648169/**

 **JOIN!**


End file.
